


Though Your Heart is Aching

by Anonymous



Series: I wanna hold your hand [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drunkenness, Family, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A missing scene for 6.01 "Smoke Signals" - Stevie and Alexis at the Cabaret wrap party
Relationships: Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose
Series: I wanna hold your hand [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447450
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	Though Your Heart is Aching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/gifts), [didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/gifts).

> Title from Charlie Chaplin's "Smile" (lyrics by John Turner and Geoffrey Parsons)
> 
> This was written quickly and not betaed or proofread. I'd say I'm sorry about that, but it's my brand, so shrug.gif

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Stevie’s voice is a throaty husk, roughened by a combination of the final _Cabaret _performance and the joint she adamantly refused to share earlier. It’s suddenly so hot; why is it so _hot_? It feels like her clothes are melting into her skin, heavy and unyielding and so _so _hot.

“Aw, _Stevie_,” from…somewhere, she hears her name, more sung that spoken, from a voice melodious and familiar, “you need to stay where I can see you!”

“Wh-whut?” Stevie slurs, her tongue heavy in her throat, as she turns her head in the general direction of that lilting admonition. Meanwhile, the world continues to spin off its axis, the ground bubbling up to swallow her whole.

It’s wet. Why is it wet?

And it’s still so hot. She really should take off the stupid hot flannel shirt, but it’s so _heavy_.

She feels a cool, soft hand press against her jaw and tilt her chin up. Even though it seems an impossible task, seeing as how her eyelids suddenly weigh at least three tonnes each, Stevie opens her eyes.

Alexis is staring down at her, those sparkling aqua eyes filled with a combination of adoration and concern as she gently strokes Stevie’s cheek with her thumb. “Let’s get you out of there before you pass out. Hot tubs can be _super _dangerous at parties like this. Like this one time? I had to do mouth-to-mouth on James Franco’s girlfriend when he left her to drown in his jacuzzi during a bad roll…”

Stevie drifts in and out of focus as Alexis talks, her head wobbling from side to side as she struggles to keep it upright. She’s soothed by Alexis’ voice, even if she stopped paying attention to the words a while ago because fuck James Franco.

And now Alexis has wrapped lithe, muscular arms around Stevie’s ribcage and is lifting her up, out of the bubbling heat that isn’t the ground trying to swallow her up, is it? What did Alexis say?Oh yeah, a hot tub. Alexis is lifting Stevie out of the hot tub like it’s easy, like she’s not a grown woman, and that’s startling new information that Stevie’s brain can’t quite process in its current haze.

But the problem with the bubbles not being the ground swallowing her up is that now Stevie is _cold_, weighed down by wet flannel and denim and shivering in the chill of the night. But then Alexis is there, and Alexis is still taking care of her, wrapping her up in a fluffy towel, hands pressing against Stevie’s upper arms, then rubbing gently up and down.

“Come on, little drunky monkey,” Alexis boops Stevie on the nose and then makes that weird blinky-face, all wide eyes and pursed lips, “I have some clothes you can borrow.” Alexis slides the hand still resting against Stevie’s arm down and tangles impossibly soft fingers with Stevie’s own. She gives Stevie’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I don’t know what you’re going to do without me while I’m gone,” she says, her aqua eyes shining so bright, her voice small and fond. Alexis smiles, and then pulls Stevie in the direction of the door.

And it’s probably just that her head is _really _swirling—after all, she’s had probably seven shots too many and that was some _really_ strong weed—but Stevie can’t help but notice that when Alexis smiled, it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it’s breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
you’ll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You’ll see the sun come shining through  
for you
> 
> Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That’s the time you must keep on trying  
Smile what’s the use of crying  
You’ll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you’ll just  
Smile


End file.
